Pietro Palazzini
| birth_place = Piobbico, near Pesaro, Italy | death_date = | death_place = | buried = | nationality = | religion = | residence = | parents = | spouse = | children = | occupation = | profession = | alma_mater = | signature = | feast_day = | venerated = | saint_title = | beatified_date = | beatified_place = | beatified_by = | canonized_date = | canonized_place = | canonized_by = | attributes = | patronage = | shrine = | suppressed_date = | other = }} Pietro Palazzini (May 19, 1912 – October 11, 2000) was an Italian Cardinal who helped to save Jews in World War II. Born in Piobbico, near Pesaro, he was ordained a priest on December 6, 1934 and was made a Cardinal in 1973. Palazzini and the Dutch Catechism An eminent moral theologian, he was appointed by Pope Paul VI, to serve as coordinator and secretary of a Commission of high-ranking Cardinals to review a new and highly popular but controversial presentation of the Catholic faith which was issued by the Catholic Bishops Conference of the Netherlands and was commonly referred to as the "Dutch Catechism". It was "a work which on the one hand is marked with exceptional qualities but on the other hand, because of its new opinions, from the very moment of issue disturbed not a few of the faithful" Declaration of the Commission of Cardinals on the "New Catechism" ("De Nieuwe Katechismus") It was translated into over 20 languages and received wide distribution. On October 14, 1968, Palazzini issued their official views together with Charles Journet, Joseph Frings, Joseph-Charles Lefèbvre, Ermenegildo Florit, Michael Browne, and Lorenz Jäger: Declaration of the Commission of Cardinals on the "New Catechism" ("De Nieuwe Katechismus"). The declaration was not rejected by the Dutch bishops and, while they did they change the text, they issued the views of the Commission in the form of a supplement. Palazzini and Pius XII In 1985, Palazzini was honored by Yad Vashem as "Righteous Among the Nations", where he protested the repeated criticisms against Pope Pius XII, on whose instructions Palazzini declared to have acted. Palazzini, an theological advisor to the Pontiff, had taught and written about the moral theology of Pope Pius XII. Pensieri die Pio XII,con una nota del Card. Pietro PalazziniVicenza, 1984 In a 1992 interview, he referred to a walk he took with Pius XII in the Vatican Gardens before the imminent Nazi occupation of Rome, during which, it was rumoured, the Pope could be abducted. Behind the bushes, on the walkways, everywhere marching exercises by the soldiers of the Papal Noble Guard. When the Pope asked the meaning of all this, he was told that these are exercises in preparation for his defense, in case of a German take-over of the Vatican. However, on the day of the German occupation of the Eternal City, the Papal Noble Guard had disappeared. Only the Swiss guard stood watch at the Vatican. Pope Pius XII, Palazzini stated, would not have left the Vatican as Pope in case of a Nazi abduction. He would have resigned and left as a simple priest.Pietro Kardinal Palazzini, Interview L’Associazione Pio XII, 11. Rom Oktober 1992 Relation with the Sovereign Military Order of Malta Pietro Palazzini was a Bailiff Grand Cross of Honor and Devotion of the Sovereign Military Order of Malta. References Category:1912 births Category:2000 deaths Category:People from the Province of Pesaro e Urbino Category:Italian cardinals Category:Participants in the Second Vatican Council Category:Italian Righteous Among the Nations Category:Catholic Righteous Among the Nations Category:Knights Grand Cross of Justice of the Sacred Military Constantinian Order of Saint George Category:Members of the Congregation for the Causes of Saints Category:Cardinals created by Pope Paul VI cs:Pietro Palazzini de:Pietro Palazzini fr:Pietro Palazzini it:Pietro Palazzini nl:Pietro Palazzini no:Pietro Palazzini pl:Pietro Palazzini pt:Pietro Palazzini fi:Pietro Palazzini